Well If It Isn't Lavender Brown
by fascinatedbyfiction
Summary: Post Battle of Hogwarts. I wanted to write a fic about someone other than my favorite characters so I decided on Lavender.


**Author's note: Hi c: Uh yeah read & review!**

* * *

><p>Lavender Brown had been released from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries just a week ago. She had been in there for a month trying to recover from the injuries that she'd gotten during the Battle of Hogwarts because of Fenrir Greyback. For some reason, she was also in a coma. When she had finally woken and was healed, she was able to continue on with her life.<p>

It was a bright and cheery Monday morning. Lavender had caught up with most people that had survived the battle recently over the week. Most, except three.

Lavender entered the Three Broomsticks and took a seat at an empty table facing the entrance. A young woman with pale skin and long and wavy brown hair walked up to her with a smile holding a notepad and a pen.

"Good morning, ma'am," said the young waitress.

"Good morning. May I please have a glass of buterbeer?"

"Of course. One glass of butterbeer coming right up."

The waitress wrote in her notepad then cheerily walked away. The door had opened and a tall and lanky man with red hair walked in. Lavender knew exactly who he was. She smiled.

Ron Weasley walked toward her direction and stopped when he noticed who she was.

"Bloody hell! Lavender?" he said, full of excitement.

Lavender stood up. Ron reached his arms out, asking for a hug. Lavender hugged him. She felt so comfortable in his arms. But she knew this was a gesture of comfort.

"Yes, Ronald. It's me," she said back.

They let go of each other and sat down. Ron took the seat across her. Just then, the young waitress appeared with a glass of butterbeer and placed it gently on the table. Lavender thanked the waitress.

"Good morning, sir. Would you like anything today?" the young waitress asked Ron.

"Uh… a glass of butterbeer, please."

"Glass of butterbeer coming up," yelled the waitress over her shoulder as she walked away.

Lavender looks at the table. She spots Ron's hands. Something shiny flashes on one of Ron's fingers. A ring.

"Ron, you're married?"

Ron looked at his ring, then back at Lavender.

"Oh! Yeah, I am."

"That's great! To who?"

"Hermione."

Lavender noticed the way he said her name. She knew he truly loved her.

"Mum said it was too early to propose, but I stuck with my gut feeling and asked her. She had never looked so happy in her life," Ron said, trying to break the short silence.

"Oh, that's wonderful! How's Harry by the way? I really ought to thank him for saving the rest of the wizarding world."

"Harry's great! Plans on proposing to Ginny soon. And there's no need to thank him. He's just going to say that he couldn't have done it alone so you might as well thank everyone else who fought during the battle."

"Always modest he is."

"Of course. It's Harry, what'd you expect?"

They both laughed. Ron's glass of butterbeer had arrived and he thanked the waitress.

"How're things at the ministry? Heard you and Harry are aurors. Along with a bunch of other people."

"Yeah! It's kinda fun. Well, for me anyway. Didn't even have to take my N.E.W.T.S.!"

"You must really love your job, eh?"

"Definitely."

They sipped their drinks.

"How's the love life? If you don't mind me asking," Ron said.

"Well, I haven't really dated anyone since –," she paused.

Ron looked at her and she looked down.

"Since you," she continued.

"Well! There is someone I know who fancies you."

Lavender lowered an eyebrow.

"…Who?"

"You're never going to believe it…but it's…McLaggen."

Ron was smiling really eagerly now. Lavender's mouth fell open in shock.

"McLaggen? Cormac McLaggen?"

"I knew you would react that way. And yeah! It's funny. Back in sixth year, he was trying to go after my wife while you were trying to go after me! And now, he's trying to go after you!"

Lavender laughed at Ron's humor. Even though all she wanted to do with him in sixth year was snog him, he was always good at making her laugh whenever they weren't snogging.

"What does he do now? Cormac?"

"I don't talk to him often, but he's keeper for the Falmouth Falcon."

"I can see why."

Ron smiled back at her.

The door opens again. Then walks in a tall figure with blonde hair and an athletic figure.

Ron turns around and sees who it is.

"I better be going," he says and gets up. He mischievously smiles at her and heads for the door. As he approaches McLaggen, they nod at each other and he leaves. McLaggen spots Lavender and replaces Ron's spot.

"Well if it isn't Lavender Brown."

"Nice to see you too, Cormac."

The two engage in normal conversation for the rest of the morning. As they keep talking, Lavender notices how he has not brought up anything about quidditch once. She knows he's not the same aggressive and self-righteous, quidditch obsessed boy he used to be.

She could definitely see herself with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol I didn't know how else to end it. MAH BAD.<strong>


End file.
